Moi, gentille ?
by Menhlo
Summary: dis Laura, tu l'aimes Cédric ? Je ne sais pas.
1. Oui bien sûr, Cho

Auteur : Menhlo

Genre : Général

Paring : Euh…aucune idée pour l'instant, désolée uU'

Disclamers : Rien est à moi sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas déjà dans l'univers d'HP

Note de l'auteur : Alors '

Eh bien en fait ceci est un prologue, comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des fics longues et bien, je laisse le sort de celle-ci à votre bon vouloir, par conséquence, à vous de me dire si vous voulez que je la continue aa

**Moi, gentille ?**

Quoi dire, quoi dire ?

Je déteste ce genre de questions. « Dis Laura, tu l'aimes Cédric ? »

Je ne sais pas.

Vous pouvez comprendre ça ? Ou bien c'est trop dur à analyser par vos deux pauvres neurones uniquement reliés par le néant ? Beaucoup croient que quand on embrasse quelqu'un, c'est uniquement parce qu'on l'aime, d'autres pensent que c'est juste bon pour passer le temps…

Moi je suis dans quelle catégorie ? Quand on embrasse son meilleur ami, ça compte ? J'aime mon meilleur ami, mais comment ?

Pendant que je réfléchis, cette pouffiasse est toujours là, en train de me fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour partir ? Ah oui, une réponse…

Je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut : savoir si le terrain était bien libre pour l'attraper. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire un truc du genre « Oui je l'aime, et je vais aller chercher ses amygdales, là, tout de suite, maintenant ! », rien que pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille, qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole de toute l'année.

Mais je suis gentille, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, alors je m'écrase…

« Non, ce n'est que mon meilleur ami »

Sa réaction m'énerve : elle parait soulagée, son dos se détend. Ma seule envie est de lui casser ses dents si bien alignées, qu'elle enlève ce sourire euphorique de son visage…

« Ah ok ! et bien… tu veux bien lui donner ça s'il te plait ? »

Elle me tend une lettre.

« Oui, bien sûr, pas de problèmes, Cho »

Hum, je m'impressionne, j'arrive à faire un sourire qui paraît à peu près franc quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près…

Je me dégoute moi-même…


	2. J'ai le droit de m'énerver, nan ?

Devant la salle commune.

Un peu lasse, je m'engouffre dans la salle commune, une lettre horrible à la main.

Merlin ! Elle a vidé combien de bouteilles de parfum dessus ?

Ca sent, comment dire ? très fort…

Bon aller, on y va. Et avec le sourire.

Je pénètre dans la salle commune. Un faux sourire accroché au visage. J'y arrive tellement bien…

Cédric est là, assis sur un des canapés, à parler avec une autre Poufsouffle. C'est très bien, au moins je n'aurais pas à aller lui parler. Enfin juste le nécessaire et ensuite je fais semblant d'être fatiguée et de vouloir aller dormir. Quel plan machiavélique ! je devrais faire méchante dans un James Bond, je serais très douée.

Je m'avance vers Cédric et l'autre fille, que je ne connais pas plus que ça.

« Bonsoir ! » Hum, sourire jovial, je m'épate.

« Salut Laura » Ca c'était Cédric. L'autre n'a même pas pris la peine de répondre. Une solution : l'indifférence. Grand remède à toute humiliation, même minime.

« Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi, c'est de la part de Cho. » Ma main chargée du courrier puant se tend vers Cédric. Il me prend la lettre des mains, très doucement comme si elle refermait une chose si précieuse qu'un simple contact pourrait le briser. « Merci ».

Aller, ressaisis-toi, sinon tu vas rester plantée là.

Bouge.

Bouge.

BOUGE !

« Bon, moi je suis crevée, je vais aller me coucher » C'est bon, j'ai réagi.

« Oui, bah bonne nuit alors » Il est gentil mon Cédric, il me répond, LUI. Pas comme cette perruche qui s'est maquillée avec une truelle… Enfin bon, je prends sur moi et je m'apprête à aller vers mon dortoir quand la perruche en question, dit d'une voix morne « Oui, c'est ça, casse-toi, pauvre fille »

Bon, là… j'ai le droit de m'énerver nan ? C'est légitime quand même ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Cédric : il me regarde, excité. C'est toujours un spectacle de me voir énervée.

Je me dirige vers la pintade peinturlurée d'un pas raide.

Mon doigt se place juste au niveau de son nez.

« Ecoute-moi bien toi ! Je t'ai fais quoi pour que tu réagisses comme ça avec moi ? J'ai étranglé ton chat pendant ton sommeil, c'est ça ? Ok, je veux bien que tu ne me répondes pas quand j'essaie d'être polie avec toi en te disant bonjour, que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, ca je veux bien aussi, mais que tu me juges sans me connaître, ca je ne peux pas supporter ! Moi aussi je pourrais dire tout fort ce que je pense de toi, mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention de m'abaisser à ton niveau, je vais tout garder pour moi, sur-ce, je vais aller me coucher en vous souhaitant une très bonne nuit, surtout à toi le pot de peinture, la prochaine fois, te jette pas ta palette de maquillage sur la tête, ca sert pas à grand-chose »

Sur ces petits mots, je suis partie me coucher, encore un peu énervée, mais plus épuisée que jamais.

Je fus contente de constater qu'un sommeil sans rêve m'accueillit.


End file.
